dont leave me
by Bunny Master
Summary: My family threatened to kill her. She is about to commit suicide. What the hell is happening? IXK


**Don't Leave Me**

Three months ago, I left her. Everyone heard of cause and effect right? My family was the cause of my remorse. My family disapproved of her from the beginning. We have power due to our great company. Everyone calls us immortal and god. I wanted to run away from all that, and I did- for a few weeks. I met her. She helped me realize that there's hope that I could be free, the beauty of this world, and to be happy. But there's a price to everything. I loved her but she is the one I cannot have. My family threatened me that if I loved her, they will kill her. They said that if our weakness is exposed to anyone, it will mean that I don't have much moral strength, I will be powerless and lacking in authority.

I still remember their sinister smile that day. It's sickening. Why is power so important in this world? I've made up my mind that day that to protect her, I would have to leave her. I sent spies to watch her and see how she was doing. It may sound stalkish but I need to know. So today, I will visit her. All of my family members are on a business trip and I backed out saying that I need a vacation. I am the heir of the company, that's why they always fret about everything I do. These months seem black and white. I grabbed my umbrella and walked outside, it's cloudy outside with drops of small blue water falling down from the sky. My eyes kept on following the invisible trail to her apartment. Just one more block and I'm there. My mind kept screaming that I'm crazy but my heart said to go see her. I looked up to the apartment that she lives in. Reminiscence attacks my mind when I glimpsed at the apartment. Sweet memories.

I went inside and found the clerk sitting behind the front desk, and I asked for her apartment, but the clerk said that she's at the Hudson Bridge, wearing all white and pale, like she is going to a funeral. I stopped breathing. My body went stiff. Committing suicide? I blink back the tears, men don't cry, they have to be strong.

The clerk's crooked nose blocked her left eye. "You're 'him' aren't you?" Instead of answering, I ran swiftly out of the front and quickly looked around. I'm going schizophrenic. I look at the motorcycle and saw someone carelessly left the key on the ground. I picked it up and started the engine. Oh great, now I feel like one of those guys in those chick flick movies like Maid of Honor. I push the gas peddle and I'm going 60 miles per hour. I don't care if I get a ticket, I just need to save her. My body is cold as a sin as the wind blew fiercely. It's complicated to drive at the rush hour. I don't have the patience. I ran instead. This is what happens to me when I'm going berserk.. Hudson Bridge, I wonder what the heck she is thinking. Is she as insane as me right now? My trench coat flew away as I ran. I dodged the cars that drove through the intersection. Okay, just one more lane:

And I found her.

She is standing on the edge of the bridge. Tears let go of her eyelids and fell. She is beautiful even when she is crying. I panted hard. But I had to save her. She did a big sigh and closed her eyes. As she about to fall down, I caught her small hands into mine. I pulled her to my chest.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. She pushed away from me. Her eyes are dark with fury.

"Why are you here?" She snarled, but I paid no attention to her anger. "You chose business over love, you left me three months ago and you think that I'll just forgive you? When you left me, it's been pure hell in my life, you just suddenly walked out of the perfect circle and broke it just for the sake of your precious money!" She is outraged.

"I did it to protect you and I don't give a damn about my family anymore." I hollered. She looked up. "They threatened me not to love you or else they'll kill you, don't you understand that?" I am mad. Assuming it's entirely my fault.

Her tears magically disappeared. Her face is now covered behind her bangs. "You are my everything, but when you are gone, I have nothing." I barley whispered those words. She stood there, thinking hard and carefully. Her tiny hands playing with her sleeve. Silence came in. Suddenly I felt shy arms go around my waist. Her tiny hands found their way around my waist. "I…..I forgive you." I hug her back. Rain kept on falling and now I can hear nothing except the sound of her breathing and the peaceful raindrops. We're soaked but it doesn't matter. I love her, and she loves me, that's all it matters.

She giggled. I swiftly glanced down to her face. "What is so funny?" I ask dumbly. She continued giggling. "You stalker, how did you know I was here?" I told her the whole story. Her eyes got bigger and wider by every word I told her. "WHAT?!? YOU STOLE A MOTORCYCLE?!? THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!" I glared at her. My hands clenched into fists. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU WERE ABOUT TO COMMIT SUICIDE OVER SOME GUY!" Her cheeks blushed in embarrassment and looked away. I win! It's good to have her back…..


End file.
